Convergent—Divergent
by aisainasai
Summary: "Diantara manusia dan mesin, kurasa kau cukup manusia, Genos." —Saitama/fem!Genos. OOC. Fluff.


convergent/divergent.

 **disclaimer:** one punch man (c) ONE  & yusuke murata.

 **warn:** genderbending (fem!genos). pre-saigenos. ooc banget. typo/misstypo.

 **sinopsis:** "diantara manusia dan mesin, kurasa kau cukup manusia, genos."

 **note:** _prompts: moving in, beautiful disaster, home sweet home, sense of belonging, proposal._

.

* * *

.

1.

* * *

"Jadi… izinkan aku tinggal bersamamu, _sensei_!"

"Eh—yaa, sebenarnya aku sih tidak keberatan memiliki orang yang tinggal satu atap bersamaku… tapi… anu—"

Saitama— _botak_ , 25 tahun, orang dengan kekuatan berlebih—memandang _cyborg_ di depannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung jarinya yang keseluruhan tubuhnya menjeritkan bukan-manusia; memandangnya seolah itu bukan pertama kalinya ia _memerhatikan_. Sang pahlawan mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu melirik muridnya dengan malu-malu. "Kau… bukankah kau perempuan, Genos?"

Wajah si _cyborg_ bersurai pirang sedikit bercahaya senang. Hanya itukah kendala yang _sensei_ -nya miliki? " _Sensei_ tidak akan melakukan apapun padaku." Ucapnya mantap. Walau keragu-raguan menggigit hatinya: _Siapa juga yang ingin?_ Hati kecilnya bertanya; sirkuit matanya memandang ujung jemarinya yang berwarna hitam kelam berlapis baja ringan.

Saitama memainkan sumpit di tangannya sebelum kembali berusaha menyumpit makan malamnya ke mulutnya yang menganga lapar. Suara-suara berita malam hari mengalun di belakang ruangan; tidak ada yang mengambil inisiatif untuk menghentikan percakapan ini. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku melakukan hal yang mengusikmu?"

"Mengusik… ku?"

"Ya; misalnya saja: bagaimana kalau aku mendengkur saat malam?" mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan yang dimasak oleh Genos beberapa saat lalu—tapi ia tidak peduli. Genos selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik—harfiah dan bukan, keduanya berlaku. "Bagaimana kalau aku suka membuat kegaduhan saat malam hari?"

Genos memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Surai pirangnya yang panjang dan terjuntai malas menggantung di bahunya.

Saitama menghela napas. "Maksudku; mungkin saja aku berantakan."

Iris keemasannya yang diselimuti warna hitam mendadak kembali bercahaya lebih terang dari matahari terbit. "A-aku suka bersih-bersih!" _karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan._

"—juga malas—"

"Aku suka bekerja ekstra!" _karena aku tidak memiliki batas stamina._

"—dan mungkin aku—hmm… kau tahu kan…." matanya dia alihkan ke sisi lain ruangan, Genos menantikan lanjutan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Em… aku… kurang berhati-hati—dan aku tidak ingin tanpa sengaja mengirimmu untuk reparasi dalam durasi yang terlalu panjang."

Wajahnya—yang memang tidak difasilitasi mekanisme untuk menunjukkan beberapa ekspresi emosi manusia—terasa terbakar. Mendadak ia menjadi kesulitan bernapas; apa yang ingin ia katakan selanjutnya mati dalam tenggorokan sintesisnya, di kotak suara mekaniknya.

Saitama menggumamkan sesuatu—Genos tidak menangkapnya, masih berusaha untuk membuat sistemnya untuk berhenti melakukan hal ini—memulai api dari dalam tubuhnya yang terpercik akibat emosi yang menjalar hingga ke ulu hatinya yang fiktif.

Tapi Genos merekam gestur mulut _sensei-_ nya, dan berbagai variasi kalimat yang mungkin diucapkan _sensei-_ nya dijadikan daftar; salah satu kemungkinan yang mungkin _sensei-_ nya ucapkan dalam sepersekian detik kelumpuhan sistemnya? _"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi terlalu lama."_

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya menguapkan uap-uap panas yang kemudian membakar beberapa bagian rumah Saitama.

* * *

Genos akan melakukan apapun supaya _sensei_ -nya menerimanya untuk tinggal bersama-sama.

Jadi, suatu hari, saat Genos mengetuk pintu rumah Saitama dengan tas belanja di dekapan, Saitama terheran-heran saat mengetahui adanya beberapa perubahan yang terjadi pada diri muridnya.

Si _cyborg_ membereskan belanjaannya; membuka-tutup pintu lemari dan membenahi lemari supaya seluruh makanan kalengan diskon yang ia dapatkan semuanya bisa tersimpan dalam satu ruang kabinet. Sedangkan Saitama memandang dari ruang tengah—apa yang berbeda?

Hmm….

"Ah!"

Genos menoleh ke arah _sensei-_ nya.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?"

Helaian pirang itu tidak menjuntai sepanjang yang kemarin. Rambutnya terpotong pendek layaknya laki-laki, tidak menutupi kuping, tidak menutupi tengkuk, poninya terpotong rapi supaya tidak menutupi mata Genos—tidak seperti model rambut yang biasa tertera dalam majalah salon wanita, dengan poni yang menghalangi sebelah mata dan gelombang-gelombang apalah itu.

(Diam-diam Saitama menyukai potongan rambut ini; telaga emas Genos dapat terpapar jelas tanpa ada helaian rambut yang dibuat menghalang-halangi.)

Genos mengangguk perlahan, sedang Saitama mengamati lekat-lekat. _Tidak seperti dulu._

"Tapi… kenapa?"

"Karena _sensei_ tidak menyukai penampilanku yang seperti perempuan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu—"

Genos melipat tas belanjanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri _sensei_ -nya dengan sedikit gugup. "Jadi—apakah _sensei_ akan membiarkanku tinggal bersamamu disini?"

"Whoa—jadi kau memotong rambutmu supaya aku menerimamu?"

Genos mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Saitama tidak akan bohong. Ia menyukai model ini; tapi tentu saja ada sedikit kekecewaan di hatinya—padahal ia lebih menyukai rambut panjang Genos yang kadang-kadang tidak tersisir rapi itu. Yah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Apa _sensei_ juga tidak menyukai ini?" ia terlihat kecewa.

Si pahlawan kelas-B tidak segera menjawab, matanya masih berusaha mengingat seperti apa Genos saat surainya tidak menjutai sepanjang yang biasa. "Iya, aku tidak menyukainya."

Genos terlihat ingin menangis—apa itu bisa terjadi pada _cyborg_?

Saitama segera meraih tangannya—yang sedikit hangat karena sistem di dalam tubuhnya bekerja dalam kondisi prima. "Karena aku lebih menyukai rambutmu yang panjang itu, Genos." ucapnya meyakinkan, meremas tangan Genos dengan mempertimbangkan tenaganya.

Genos terlihat larut dalam pikirannya.

Saitama membiarkannya, lalu kembali membaca _manga_ favoritnya.

"Jadi apa itu artinya aku boleh tinggal bersamamu, _sensei_?!"

Si pahlawan dengan wajah datar menjawab dengan skeptis: "Kalau itu maumu."

 _Supaya kau tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti ini lagi demiku._

.

* * *

.

2.

* * *

Seorang pekerja di rumah kecantikan wanita menghentikan kegiatannya yang memoles kukunya dengan warna-warni yang entah apa namanya—ia tidak sempat melewati fase dimana perilaku centil dan gemar berdandan sebagai perilaku wajar seorang gadis di masa puber. Beberapa pekerja kembali ke pos kerjanya dengan tergesa, setengah terkejut atas kehadirannya.

"A-ah, selamat datang!"

Ia mengambil beberapa benda-benda yang biasa ia lihat untuk berdandan—pondasi, lensa kontak, perona pipi, lipstik, dan lain sebagainya—ia mengambil segalanya yang ia lihat di beberapa jenis video tata cara mendandani dirinya menjadi monster-manusia-monster begitu juga kebalikannya.

Wanita di balik kasir meringis melihat barang-barang yang ia ambil, masing-masing satu dari barang yang ditampilkan di etalase toko—tapi memilih bungkam ketimbang menyuarakan opininya.

Ia keluar dengan tergesa, barang-barang yang ia beli ia sembunyikan di balik pakaiannya.

Sesaat setelah ia keluar dari toko beberapa orang tampak mengenalinya; beberapa orang juga tampak apatis atas kehadirannya yang baru muncul dari toko tersebut. Langkahnya kemudian ringan, menuju kembali ke Z-City, kembali ke tempatnya dan _sensei_ tinggal bersama-sama.

Di pertengahan perjalanan beberapa murid SMU mengerumuninya—memujinya dengan kata-kata tentang bagaimana potongan rambutnya yang dulu terlihat jauh lebih memesona ( _sensei_ tidak menyukainya). Gadis-gadis itu namun terlihat lebih bersemangat saat mereka mengomentari rambutnya yang sekarang panjangnya mencapai dada.

Mereka ingin menyisiri rambutnya—menghiasi rambutnya dengan ini-itu yang tidak perlu. _Seperti apa itu kepang kuda?_

Ia segera menghindari segalanya itu dari berlari menuju kediamannya dan _sensei_.

Saat merasa _sensei_ belum kembali dari urusannya, ia semakin tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi. Tangannya dengan gemetar mengunci pintu, lalu ia menghamburkan barang-barang yang semula ia beli di atas permukaan kering di depan cermin.

Lalu kulit sintesisnya ia perkenalkan dengan pondasi; ia melapisi kulit palsunya dengan itu—wajah dan lehernya hingga semuanya membagi warna yang serupa. Selanjutnya ia memolesi kulitnya dengan bedak wajah, lehernya tidak terkecuali.

Ia menyempatkan diri untuk memandang pantulannya di cermin—kilau emas sepasang sirkuit memandangnya balik dengan ekspresi datar—sebelum memutuskan untuk menambah bedak di bagian leher dan dagunya. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap siluetnya.

Pipinya yang pucat masih terlihat mati—sedikit hidup, tapi mati kekurangan rona.

Dari plastik itu ia mengeluarkan perona pipi—ia aplikasikan warna merah merona ke beberapa bagian wajahnya, untuk menambah kesan asli darah yang mengalir di syarafnya yang maya.

Kemudian ia meraih _lipgloss_ berwarna merah jambu pucat—melumas bibirnya dengan batang pewarna bibir itu. Selanjutnya mata—skleranya yang berwarna sehitam arang ia tutupi dengan lens sklera berwarna putih, kemudian ia timpa dengan kontak lens cokelat keemasan (ia berhenti dan mengernyit saat memandang beberapa botol yang diisi kontak lens dari roda spektrum warna cokelat).

Ia tahu itu bukanlah hal yang seharusnya dilakukan (untuk kesehatan mata), tapi ia tidak peduli karena matanya tentu saja tidak serapuh milik manusia dan pasti bisa bertahan kalau ia menggunakan ini untuk beberapa saat; melampiaskan hasratnya untuk kembali menjadi manusia.

Saat ia melihat pantulannya di cermin, ia menggoreskan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang berbicara untuknya bahwa ia pernah menjadi manusia dulu, dulu sekali.

* * *

"Oi, Genos? Kau kembali?"

Saitama melepas sepatu _boots_ -nya dengan terburu-buru—agak ingin berjumpa dengan Genos setelah ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan alasan spesifik—kecuali meninggalkan pesan yang mengindikasikan bahwa mungkin ia pulang larut— _tidak perlu buatkan makan malam._

Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya ke piyama tidur, lalu menggelar futon saat dirasakannya tidak ada orang lain di dalam rumahnya— _mungkin Genos muak denganku dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang?_

Si pahlawan menyempatkan diri untuk menonton beberapa siaran tengah malam—bola, komersial perabotan rumah tangga, serial drama-komedi tengah malam, lalu berhenti di saluran yang biasanya menayangkan berita paling kini tentang apapun yang bersangkutan dengan Asosiasi Pahlawan, atau monster dan bencana yang menginvasi ketentraman masyarakat.

Melihat tidak adanya perkembangan yang berarti, ia bersiap untuk mematikan tv saat ia menguap kelelahan. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya, lalu berbaring menatap langit-langit dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Ah, ia belum mematikan lampu.

—tapi sesaat kemudian lampu seseorang mematikan lampu untuknya sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring.

Saitama segera mengganti posisinya, hendak mencari siapa yang melakukan itu—pikirannya mengucapkan nama seorang _cyborg_ pirang, tapi karena _cyborg_ yang dimaksud tidak menjawab saat ia memanggil (adalah kejanggalan tersendiri), ia rasa tidak mungkin Genos masih di sini.

Tapi ia tidak memedulikan roda pikirannya, dan dengan lugas memanggil: "Genos?"

Ia melihat pintu toilet yang cahayanya merembes keluar melalui celah-celah mulutnya. Lalu suara seseorang yang dengan gelisah membereskan sesuatu di dalam sana—dan pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampilkan Genos dengan raut muka gelisah.

Melihat itu ia mengeluarkan senyum kecil. "Ah, kau masih bangun?" _kukira kau sudah pergi karena lelah menghadapiku._

Genos menggelengkan kepala pelan. Saitama mengubah posisinya, mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. " _Sensei_ —apa _sensei_ tidak keberatan kalau aku tidur di… ruangan ini?"

Saitama memandang si _cyborg_ —matanya berhenti mengamati saat ia melihat bekas-bekas air yang masih berada di leher Genos—dan juga silikon hitam yang sedikit pudar warnanya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun. "Silahkan." ucapnya, memberi izin penuh atas keinginan Genos. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap dinding.

Di belakangnya ia mendengar suara mesin yang perlahan-lahan berhenti bekerja dan digantikan dengan suara halus yang mulai menjadi lantunan melodi yang menghantarnya ke alam mimpi semenjak Genos pindah kemari.

Genos sudah tidur—dan mungkin ia tidak akan bangun hingga pagi menjelang.

Saitama keluar dari selimutnya. Ia melangkah malas ke kamar mandi, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya muridnya lakukan di dalam sana.

.

* * *

.

3.

* * *

Genos melangkah melewati etalase toko yang menampilkan gaun perempuan yang dijual dengan harga murah meriah—cuci gudang, mengingat sebentar lagi akan ada hari perayaan.

 _Sensei_ -nya juga ikut berhenti, matanya kemudian di arahkan untuk menatap apa yang membuat Genos berhenti mengambil langkah lebar. Matanya berkilat ingin tahu. "Kau menyukai itu, Genos?"

Membuat si murid tersadar dari lamunannya—saat tubuhnya masih terbuat dari kulit dan tulang, menari di bawah pohon rindang menggunakan baju terusan pemberian orang tuanya di usianya yang menginjak 10. Matanya yang berwarna keemasan segera menoleh ke arah _sensei_ , lalu berkata: "Ah, tidak sih."

Jawaban itu membuat Saitama mengevaluasi apa yang belakangan ini terjadi—bisik-bisik dan perbuatan yang dilakukan dalam bayangan oleh muridnya. "Hmm… baiklah." dilanjutkan dengan gumaman nada-nada dari lagu yang terdengar untuk menyambut tamu di supermarket yang baru mereka kunjungi.

Usai demikian, Saitama berlalu. Dan Genos larut dalam nostalgia.

 _Cyborg_ muda itu menyusul _sensei-_ nya, lalu ia berjalan berdampingan bersama-sama.

Di tengah perjalanan, saat mereka melintasi sisi sungai dan mengabaikan sinar keunguan matahari yang berpulang ke horizon, Saitama menghentikan langkahnya. "Genos."

"Ya, _sensei_?" ia segera menjawab.

Mikroekspresi yang dikeluarkan tampak penuh konflik yang terjadi antara dua sisi dirinya, membuat Genos menghentikan langkahnya juga, penasaran ingin mengetahui apa yang _sensei_ inginkan darinya.

Tapi Saitama hanya mengatakan: "Hanya ingin memanggil."

Dan Genos memakan bulat-bulat respon itu.

* * *

Monster yang memporakporandakan kehidupan pinggir perkotaan Y-City membuat Genos nyaris tidak bisa diselamatkan.

(Saitama kembali ke Z-City dengan ekspresi suram, penuh ketakutan—dalam hatinya ia berulang-ulang berkata, _'Seandainya aku lebih cepat, seandainya aku lebih cepat.'_.)

Sampai di rumah, tidak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Ia masih belum terbiasa.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi tertunda karena kehadiran monster aneh yang mengetuk pintunya, mengajaknya bertarung. Pakaian demi pakaian ia lipat dengan lihai—tangannya berhenti bekerja saat melihat atasan yang biasa Genos kenakan, dengan saku aneh dan segala hal tidak perlu lainnya yang mengeluarkan bunyi aneh saat Saitama mengibaskannya.

Pria berkepala plontos itu meraih kantongnya, lalu mendapat sebuah surat tanpa alamat yang ditulis acak-acakan.

"' _Untuk sensei'_ …."

Napasnya tercekat untuk sesaat. Ia mengamati kertas yang berada di tangannya. Coret-coretan di sana-sini kentara menutupi nyaris seluruh ruang kosong di kertas. _'Maaf aku merepotkanmu. Kuharap aku bukanlah murid yang tidak kompeten di matamu.'_

Matanya menemukan tanggal; tertulis tanggal delapan hari yang lalu, sebelum Genos menerjang monster itu dan berakhir dengan tubuh yang nyaris hancur total karena Saitama tidak bersama-sama dengannya dan monster itu mengancam nyawa anak-anak.

Baru selama itukah Genos tidak kembali?

Rasanya seperti sudah beberapa bulan.

* * *

Genos kembali tiga hari setelah itu, membawakan surat-surat dari penggemar yang rata-rata mengucapkan kekaguman mereka pada parasnya—dan tidak jarang, kemampuan bertarungnya. Juga keberaniannya. Beberapa orang memberikannya bunga dalam perjalanan menuju Z-City—makanya kini ruangan dipenuhi buket bunga dan harum semerbaknya menusuk penciuman.

Saitama memakukan pandangannya pada televisi, sedangkan Genos menunduk, tampak memikirkan sesuatu dalam jarak kurang-lebih satu gapaian dari _sensei_ -nya.

" _Se-sensei_?"

Saitama menoleh. "Ya, Genos?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini untuk durasi waktu yang cukup lama; jadi sebelumnya, maaf merepotkanmu."

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam posisi duduk, mengambil—dan memberikan—ucapannya dengan serius. "Tidak masalah."

"Kurasa aku akan pergi mencari tempat tinggal lain, sesuai dengan nasihat Kuseno _-sensei_."

"Ya—tunggu, kenapa?"

Gadis belia yang telah dimodifikasi menjadi _cyborg_ itu memalingkan muka. "Genos,"

"…aku terlalu merepotkan _sensei_."

Ucapan itu membuat Saitama tertegun. "Genos…" ia berhenti, berusaha mendapatkan atensi dari si gadis. "Jangan. Tolong jangan pergi. Aku tidak bisa—kau… kau tidak bisa melakukan ini; datang dan pergi dari hidupku sesuka hatimu."

Yang bersurai pirang memandang telak iris kelabu si pria. "Tapi… _sensei_ —"

"Tidak, Genos. Aku—kau memang menyusahkan." air muka si gadis berubah—kemudian Saitama menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Yang berusaha kukatakan—kau sangat buruk dalam mengurus dirimu sendiri, Genos—dan… ya, kau memang menyusahkan; tapi bukan dalam artian buruk."

Mendengar perkataannya sendiri membuat Saitama sedikit senang. "Maksudku—ya… kau seringkali rusak setelah bertarung, dan kadang-kadang itu menyusahkanku—kepergianmu, menyusahkanku. Bukan membawamu—itu tidak menyusahkan." terangnya, asal, tidak pandai merangkai isi pikirannya kedalam kalimat. Ia mengusap tengkuknya dengan gelisah. "Aw, kau tahu aku tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata."

 _Tapi menurutnya yang tadi itu lumayan._

….

"Jadi… _sensei_ tidak membenciku?"

"Tidak. Sedikitpun tidak." ucapnya, mantap ( _Bagaimana bisa?_ Hati kecilnya berbisik). Ia berusaha meyakinkan muridnya untuk tinggal. "Sekalipun aku membencimu, ini tetap rumahmu juga, Genos." ( _Tidak mungkin aku membencimu_ , ia menambahkan dalam benaknya.)

Genos mencerna perkataan _sensei_ -nya. Ia semakin menunduk malu-malu, tapi bibirnya menorehkan senyum kecil. Pikirannya melambung ke masa lalunya—bangunan bertingkat dua dengan jendela dan pintu kayu. Mengingat orang tuanya; kenyamanan meliputinya—lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Saitama dengan sirkuit keemasan yang berpendar.

(Nyaman.)

… _Inikah rumah?_

Setelah melalui banyak pertimbangan, ia berujar: "Baiklah kalau begitu, _sensei_! Aku tidak akan pergi." lalu pergi melengos ke kamar mandi—tidak lupa kembali mengenakan apron pink yang menggemaskan itu.

Dalam hati si pahlawan kelas-B memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Genos lebih berhati-hati dalam pertarungan, agar tidak terjadi kerusakan dan malfungsi krusial seperti kemarin-kemarin.

 _Tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendiri terlalu lama._

 _Tidak ingin berpisah dengannya terlalu lama._

.

* * *

.

4.

* * *

"Hei, Genos."

Mereka duduk di ruang tengah, di hari yang terik bermalas-malasan menonton televisi—sebuah drama keluarga tayang, tidak ada yang menaruh perhatian; _Sensei_ membaca _manga_ -nya dalam posisi rebah, melirik Genos dari balik lembaran _manga_ yang ia baca. Sedangkan perhatian si murid telah terkekang; hanya milik Saitama seorang.

 _Cyborg_ muda menyahut seraya menutup buku catatannya. "Ya, _sensei_?"

"Apa kau ingat percakapan kita beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Selesai pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, ia megakses memorinya, lalu mengangguk. "Tentang diskon di toko ikan itu?"

 _Sensei_ membenahi posisinya, kini ia duduk. Jari-jarinya mengetuk dengan gugup. "Bukan, bukan. Ingat di hari saat kau kembali dari _check-up_?" bibirnya membentuk bulat sebelum ia tutup kembali, dan Saitama membiarkan muridnya menatapnya dengan penuh ingin tahu. "Aku… ehm… aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu untukmu. Tutup matamu."

Genos segera melakukannya, tidak menaruh kecurigaan apapun.

Kemudian ia merasa sesuatu dilingkarkan di lehernya, dan kehangatan tubuh sensei menjalar ke tubuh besinya. Ia tidak membuka mata—tidak akan, hingga sensei mengizinkannya. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu besi melingkar di lehernya, bertubrukan dengan tubuhnya dan menciptakan bunyi nyaring.

"Buka matamu, Genos."

Ia segera menggerakkan tangannya mendekati objek misteri—lalu saat kulit sintesisnya menyentuh benda itu, ia menunduk untuk melihat; sebuah kalung dengan dua cincin perak sebagai bandulnya melingkari lehernya dengan manis. Tidak sabar mendengar penjelasan dari _sensei_ —tapi ia hanya mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan _sensei_ yang wajahnya merah padam.

" _Sensei_?"

Saitama mengerang, ia menutup matanya dan mencari distraksi. "Aku mempercayakan benda itu padamu, Genos. Jangan sampai hilang, atau rusak."

"Tapi, _sensei_ —"

"Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik, Genos." ia tidak memberikan banyak ruang untuk berargumen. Genos tidak segera menjawab, menjadi budak atas skenario yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. "Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. _Jangan sampai rusak_."

Genos memainkan kalung pemberian _sensei_ -nya di tangannya. Ia dapat melihat beberapa alfabet yang terukir di lingkar dalam cincin-cincin itu, tapi ia tidak membacanya. "Te-tentu saja, _sensei_! Ini akan kusimpan dan kurawat sebaik-baiknya karena ini adalah pemberian dari _sensei_ , dan atas perintah _sensei_ aku tidak akan mengecewakan—"

"Dibawah 20 kata, Genos."

"A-ah, benar juga." Ia menatap Saitama dalam waktu yang panjang, dan gurunya membiarkan. "Maaf, _sensei_."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa." balasnya santai. Usai demikian, Saitama kembali ke posisi semula, dan Genos mengganti saluran televisinya.

Beberapa menit yang dilalui bersama keheningan, Saitama mengesampingkan keheningan yang ada. "Genos."

"Ya _, sensei_?"

"Kembalikan kalungnya."

Genos memasang ekspresi heran, tapi tetap menurut. Setelah benda itu berada di tangan Saitama, ia melepas kaitan yang ada, lalu mengeluarkan salah satu cincin yang tergantung di sana. Ia kembali mengaitkan kalung itu melingkari leher si gadis _cyborg,_ yang untuk sesaat memandangnya heran.

Kemudian Saitama memasang cincin yang ia ambil untuk melingkari jari manis kirinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku meminta kembali kalung itu?"

"Uhm, sedih?"

Saitama menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hanya itu?"

Ia seolah-olah dapat mendengar perputaran roda pikiran Genos dalam ruangan sunyi itu. "Bingung."

"Nah. Kalau begitu, bayangkan kalau ada orang yang tidak dikenal mengambil kalung itu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" ia melihat ekspresi Genos, yang tampak berpikir lebih keras dari biasanya. Pertanyaan itu tidak segera dijawab oleh si murid; ia membiarkan Genos mengambil waktunya untuk berpikir.

"Sedih, marah." jeda. Helaan napas. "Takut."

"Begitulah perasaanku jika kau pergi terlalu lama." tangannya meraih punggung tangan Genos, mengusap buku-buku jarinya yang terbuat dari besi. "Kadang aku berpikir bahwa mungkin aku gagal menjadi…" ia menggesturkan dirinya dan Genos, "…dan kau terluka karenaku."

Untuk jeda yang diberikan Saitama dalam percakapan mereka, Genos membiarkan pikirannya bertanya: _Apakah sensei benar-benar menganggapku sepenting itu?_

Si _cyborg_ memandang dengan penasaran, mengharapkan penjelasan.

"Genos." _Sensei_ melanjutkan, namun membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung di udara untuk beberapa momen. "Sekarang kalung itu adalah bagian dari dirimu. Kalau misalnya kau terlibat dalam pertarungan melawan musuh yang tangguh, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berusaha untuk meminimalisir kerusahan dan kehancuran yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau juga memasukkan dirimu saat menghitung perkiraan kerusakan yang mungkin akan terjadi?"

Genos menggeleng, membayangkan medan perang antara dirinya dengan raksasa, sama seperti saat ia masih seorang penyendiri. "Aku tidak bisa mencegah itu, _sensei_. Kerusakan yang terjadi pada tubuhku diperlukan untuk menyelamatkan orang banyak."

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini, aku minta kau untuk berusaha mencegah kerusakan itu, Genos. Karena kalau kau masuk dalam kerusakan lagi, lagi, dan lagi," ia menggestur ke bandul yang ada di kalung milik Genos. "itu juga akan rusak."

Wajah yang dipampangkan Genos terlihat sangat terkejut.

"A-aku akan menyimpan benda ini di tempat yang aman supaya—"

"Tidak, Genos. Aku ingin kau memakainya kemanapun kau pergi."

 _Dengan begitu mungkin kau akan sedikit berhati-hati dengan dirimu sendiri._

"Ah, tapi!"

"Ini latihan—ah, ya, _latihan_. Kau… kau harus melakukan ini." ia menatap ke sisi lain ruangan, tidak berani bertemu pandang dengan si _cyborg_ yang matanya berkelip girang. "Kau harus melakukan ini untuk menjadi lebih kuat."

Untuk beberapa saat Genos memandang _sensei_ -nya dengan tanda tanya besar tanda meragukan. " _Sensei_ , bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa—"

"Tidak akan terjadi, Genos. Kali ini aku akan melindungimu." ucapnya, dilingkupi tekad dan janji—yang membuat Genos segera menarik keluar buku catatannya dan mulai menulis—tapi akhirnya ia tidak menulis apapun, larut dalam pikirannya.

.

* * *

.

5.

* * *

Saitama melompat turun dari reruntuhan gedung-gedung yang nampak akan runtuh kapan saja, menghampiri Genos yang berdiri di antara puing. Ia mengusap kepala si _cyborg_ dengan tangan kanannya yang berbalut sarung tangan merah, lalu mendahuluinya menghampiri monster yang baru mereka habisi.

Yang bersurai pirang menunduk malu-malu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk memperbaiki rambutnya—mengikatnya asal-asalan. Genos memandangnya dengan kagum, dan Saitama balas memandang dengan kilatan mata yang tidak lagi menjerit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia tidak menoleh, malah berjongkok di samping sisa-sisa monster itu. Namun Genos tahu pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya. "Aah, sayang sekali…." tangannya memainkan apapun yang tersisa dari tubuh monster itu, sebelum kembali berdiri dan berhenti tepat di hadapan muridnya. "Oh, lihat dirimu; masih satu."

… _Sensei_ terlihat senang.

Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya memanas, namun ekspresinya tetap stoik—dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Bola mata emasnya memandang lepas, kehancuran yang terjadi tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

"Aku nyaris menghancurkan seluruh kota, _sensei_." bisiknya, sangat menyesal.

Saitama tampak tidak memerhatikan. "Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Genos membuka mulut, hendak kembali membalas. "Um. Ya."

"Dan kita megalahkan monsternya, kan?"

"Kurasa…."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kau risaukan?"

* * *

Mereka tidak banyak mengungkit apa yang terjadi setelah itu—Genos menjadi sangat hati-hati dalam pertarungannya, dan Saitama merasakan perasaan aneh yang kadang menyeruak di dadanya tiap kali si gadis _cyborg_ pulang kembali ke rumah mereka dengan tubuh yang tidak rusak sama sekali—lecet pun tidak.

Hari berlalu berganti minggu yang kemudian termakan dan menipiskan kalender yang berada di sisi ruangan yang tidak terjangkau cahaya, dengan jari-jarinya yang telah disulap menjadi alat pengupas buah layaknya belati, Genos duduk di samping Saitama. Tubuh mereka berdekatan—Saitama mencari kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari tubuh mekanikal Genos, sedangkan Genos berusaha menghangatkan hatinya dalam friksi-friksi yang tercipta kala kedua tubuh mereka bertubrukan.

Televisi menampilkan beberapa berita kehancuran—tidak ada yang mendelik tak senang; tidak ada yang memerhatikan. Si gadis _cyborg_ melantunkan gumaman melodi, membuat Saitama melirik—namun kembali berdalih. Jarinya dengan gelisah memainkan cincin perak dalam sakunya.

Saat potongan terakhir apel yang dikupas Genos telah selesai, ia menoleh ke arah Saitama. "Adakah hal lainnya yang _sensei_ perlu?"

Saitama tidak segera menjawab—ia berpura-pura berpikir, mengulur waktunya. "Ya, sebenarnya."

Pahlawan kelas-S terlihat tidak sabar untuk melakukan apapun itu—apapun untuk membuat _sensei_ senang. "Genos, aku ingin kau mendengarkanku."

Si cyborg segera memperbaiki postur tubuhnya, dari yang semula santai hingga tubuhnya sedikit tegak. "Aku… tidak benar-benar membutuhkan apel ini." mulainya. Dan Genos—terlihat sedikit sedih—menjadi lemas. Matanya segera mengamati lekat-lekat Saitama—jantungnya berdetak abnormal, lebih cepat dari biasanya, ingin ia katakan pada _sensei_ , mungkin _sensei_ -nya sedang sakit.

"Genos—aku… ugh." ia mengusap tengkuknya, memalingkan pandangannya, dan meraih tangan Genos tanpa ragu-ragu. "Aku… uhhh…." dalam hati ia merutuki King dan perkatannya saat kemarin mereka sedang bersantai ria bersama beberapa kaset game-game baru.

" _Kalau kau tidak cepat, ia akan pergi."_

Tangannya yang berbalut kulit menyentuh kulit sintesis Genos yang dipadukan logam khusus. "Genos, aku… aku menyukaimu."

Wajahnya berbinar. "Kalau begitu, perasaan kita sama, _sensei_." ia balas meremas tangan Saitama, kali ini tubuhnya ia palingkan dan ia duduk bertumpu pada lututnya, berhadapan dengan Saitama. Ia memberikan senyum kecil.

"Bukan! Bukan… bukan suka seperti itu." ia meneguk saliva yang terkumpul di mulutnya. Ruangan tempat mereka berada terasa semakin sempit dan lantai di bawah kakinya berputar-putar mengkhianatinya. Tangan Genos yang menggenggam tangannya serasa mencekiknya. "Aku… tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu—sebenarnya, Genos, aku menyukai kehadiranmu di hidupku."

Tubuh mekaniknya menjadi tidak nyaman—perasaan yang menyeruak di hatinya yang maya membuat kotak suara artifisialnya berderik mendengar pengakuan yang dilontarkan.

"Aku menyukaimu—kau… entahlah. Ini akan terdengar murahan, tapi kau adalah matahari dalam hidupku." dan memang benar. "Aku menyukaimu… dalam artian itu, Genos."

Genos tidak menjawab, sirkuitnya mendadak seperti ingin meledak.

"Se- _sensei_ , aku—"

"Uhh—untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu pada awal percakapan ini; ya, aku memerlukanmu melakukan sesuatu." ia menarik napas. "Aku memerlukanmu dalam hidupku. Aku memerlukanmu untuk tinggal bersamaku. Aku memerlukanmu untuk tidak berubah—karena bagiku kau adalah kau, Genos; dan jangan pernah berubah." ia menghela napas. Inilah momennya. "Ja-jangan pernah sedikitpun meragukan kemanusiaanmu, Genos, karena diantara manusia dan mesin, kurasa kau cukup manusia, Genos. Bukankah itu sudah cukup?"

Dari ujung jarinya Saitama tahu tubuh Genos memanas mendengar ini—dan ia tidak boleh mengulur waktu lagi, kalau terlalu lama tubuhnya bisa terbakar benar-benar. "Maksudku—kau adalah manusia, Genos. Bukan mesin, bukan apapun itu yang kau pikirkan. Di mataku kau masih manusia. Jadi—"

" _Sensei_ ," Genos memotong—tidak biasanya. Suaranya yang lembut menyapa pendengaran bagaikan lonceng setelah Saitama merebus otaknya, mengucapkan banyak sekali hal yang tidak menciptakan garis konkrit. "kau bisa melakukannya dibawah 20 kata."

Ia tidak memiliki sistem yang memungkinkan rona merah tercipta di wajahnya tapi tangannya yang membakar sudah cukup mengindikasikan seberapa bahagia dirinya.

"A-aku ingin mengatakan, mustahil rasanya hidup tanpamu setelah selama ini kita lalui bersama, jadi mungkin… kau dan aku seharusnya menikah."

Pernyataan itu tidak segera dibalas. Saitama membenahi posisi duduknya, bersiap menerima apapun yang akan dikatakan Genos—penolakan, pernyataan halus ataupun kasar—

" _Sensei_."

Saitama menatap wajah muridnya, wajahnya sendiri sudah sangat merah menahan malu. "Y-ya?"

" _Sensei_ bilang… di mata _sensei_ , aku manusia... kan?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa menikah dengan _sensei_ …."

Mendengar itu si pahlawan berkepala plontos menjadi lesu.

"…karena _sensei_ saja tidak pernah mengajakku kencan layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya."

Kemudian Genos mengeluarkan senyum terlebar yang pernah Saitama saksikan, senyum yang terasa meradiasikan kebahagiaan yang melingkupi mereka.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** oh my god i'm such a sap

(i published this crap on ao3 also, but decided against it.)


End file.
